zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Raven
I took out the TCG stats, but I'll post them here just incase anyone needs them. "His Battle Statistics in Chaotic Century (as said in the TCG) are; Close Combat: 70, Ranged Combat: 50, Maneuvering: 95. His statistics in Guardian Force (as said in the TCG) are; Close Combat: 110, Ranged Combat: 90, Maneuvering: 100." (Zoids Fanatic 14:25, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) I was wondering why that was there! Okay, I just rearranged some of the categories to make Raven's page look more like the other character pages. Also added the relationship section. -Imperial Dragon 21:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Good job on the character pages guys! The pic for Ravens profile is a little off, could we get a better one. Also, what do we know about the other character stats, from the TCGSilverblade1 17:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : I can try to screen-cap a better picture. Or even get a photo from my Full Metal Crash game (like I did with Karl Schubaltz). Hmm... as far as the TCG goes, unfortunately, I don't own any of the cards. I don't know who first posted those stats either--but maybe they'd know a little more? -Imperial Dragon 20:47, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Okay, I just changed all the Guardian Force episodes to match the numbers given on our list. Do we really need the names of each episode in the Overviews? (I personally think they are unnecessary and could be taken out.) -Imperial Dragon 20:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Not sure about the TCG, they were there when I found this page. Anyhow, sorry bout the pic, best I could get. I don't own the series, but I got some of the characters pics (they are mine, I didn't find them online). (Zoids Fanatic 01:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) I have some better pics of Raven. If you'd allow it, I could put up a new, better image that isn't as pixelated. (no offense to Zoids Fanatic) ShadowRebirth37 20:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Trivia I was wondering, I notice that the trivia states that Raven and Vega look alike, and that he's a populer character in the west (really, I didn't notice). Is this good trivia info or no? (Zoids Fanatic 22:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC)) : A lot of people seem to like Raven in the west, but I personally don't think it's a good choice for a Trivia statement. First off, there's no actually factual-based estimate for this, is there? (Unless someone took a survey and complied a list?) I think a better choice for the section would be mentioning his "real" name that was given to him in the manga, or something of the like. -Imperial Dragon 22:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) True, not sure about the Vega thing either, though they do look alike. (Zoids Fanatic 23:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC)) : I say we edit it, then? It might be fair to state that he and Vega have a similar character design, and both pilot Geno Saurer-based Zoids, but that's as far as I'd go comparing the two. -Imperial Dragon 23:22, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but let's remove the fandom statement. I don't think it counts as triva. (Zoids Fanatic 23:31, May 10, 2010 (UTC)) Alright, I redid the info to say Vega resembles him and that his real name is Joyce Chen (Manga though). Raven does seem popular though, as I did a poll on Zoidpoison to see who the most popular character is. Fiona is first, and Van and Raven are competing for second. (Zoids Fanatic 00:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC)) Appearance I noticed that Raven has a section labeled "Appearance" that talks about his physical attributes. Thumbs up? Thumbs down? I like it--perhaps this is a section we can add to the other characters' pages as well? -Imperial Dragon 21:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I say its a good idea!! :D ShadowRebirth37 21:21, May 22, 2010 (UTC) It could work. I'd like to see a section like that for all the characters. Also, what's wrong with my pic, not mad, just wondering. (Zoids Fanatic 21:27, May 22, 2010 (UTC)) The quality is just a little bad is all. Its a bit blocky from what looks like it being expanded a bit. And also, I feel that a better picture could be found. I don't mean any offense, believe me, I had a picture just like that as my PC background for a year, but maybe a pic of him outside his Zoid, with him standing or something would be best, to show his full body. That's just my opinion, however. ShadowRebirth37 21:34, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yay! Okay, sounds good--I'll start giving the other characters Appearance sections then? Just one thing, is it too much to ask that we stay away from trying to give exact heights if there's no citation, especially since some people are on Imperial, others on Metric? (Ex: saying that Van is so-and-so meters/feet tall.) Instead, just describe their hair, eye-color, etc. If a character is noteably tall/short, however, I think that'd be safe to say (ex: Rudolph or Herman). As for pictures, I can grab Raven's picture from FMC. I have to get Van and Fiona's anyways. The TV's in use right now, but I'm writing this on my hand so I won't forget. I'm hoping to take and then upload the pictures later today. -Imperial Dragon 21:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ya, not sure about the height thing. As for the pic, feel free to change it (I get the pics from the DVDs). As for now, I have to go kill Necromorps. (Zoids Fanatic 21:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC)) Okay, I'll try to find my best Raven pick. :3 And have fun with that, Zoids Fanatic. ^^; ShadowRebirth37 05:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Manga before anime? I was wondering, in the article, it said the manga came before the anime. Is this true? (Zoids Fanatic 23:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC)) Pretty sure it is. It was in Japan I believe, but was brought over to America after CC/GF aired. ShadowRebirth37 23:51, June 5, 2010 (UTC) So CC was a Manga, that was made into a anime. I'm understanding this correcty, right? (Zoids Fanatic 23:56, June 5, 2010 (UTC)) Yes. That's how most animes start, as a manga. ShadowRebirth37 23:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Well Gundam Seed started as a anime, but that's a different story. Anyhow, should we mention that in the article. I'm going to have to edit Wikipedia again. (Zoids Fanatic 23:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC)) Nah, I don't think we need to mention it. Too few people know about the manga in the first place to care. ^^; ShadowRebirth37 00:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so very sad yet oh so very true Ibeyla. Which is a damn shame to say the least. Adlas 00:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I care and think its important. (Zoids Fanatic 00:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) Fun and sad fact: Most people would know who my avatar is (Sheep Man from Mega Man 10) than they know who Donnie is (Raven's brother in the manga). Adlas 00:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it is a shame. And yes I care too. I have all the issues and love it dearly. Personally I think they should have stuck more closely to the manga when making the anime. Especially with Raven's character. Though, I do love how he was portrayed in Guardian Force though.And that is really sad. I love Donnie. :3 ShadowRebirth37 00:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) That I didn't know (both the avatar and brother). Here's another sad fact. 1 out of 20 Americans know what a Zoid is. (Guessing on this). Can't believe I forgot my signiture (Zoids Fanatic 00:09, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) I blame the fact that the manga is obscure and my opinion that Sheep Man is fricking awesome. :P Adlas 00:09, June 6, 2010 (UTC)